


Loss

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Reader Is Not Corrin, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere Ryoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "How would ryoma react to his obsession getting into a healthy relationship with a norhian partially leo or silas."





	Loss

To think that you would go as far as to move to Nohr to get away from him, all because of a petty disagreement broke his heart. Surely you knew what you were doing? Surely you knew that every day you were away you brought him further and further into despair. 

 

It was like losing Corrin all over again, but somehow worse.

You were the love of his life, and not only had you chosen to leave him, but to go as far as to somewhere he could not follow. Depriving him of the chance to make things right. Not allowing him to apologize. 

 

And as if to make matters worse, to add insult to injury, he see’s you walking around the streets of Hoshido in the arms of  _ him _ . That Nohrian Prince. 

 

It all makes sense. 

 

He wants nothing more than to run him through with the Raijinto where he stands to get his disgusting hands off of what is his, but he doesn’t. He can’t. 

 

The two of you are guests in Hoshido, you’re both here for Corrin, and the last thing he needs is to ruin the peace built between the two countries in a moment of swift heartbrokenness. 

 

No, he won’t kill Leo, but he certainly won’t let you leave with him. Infact, Ryoma will do everything in his power to make sure you never leave Hoshido again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
